squidinkfandomcom-20200214-history
Updates/v1.0.1 to v1.0.5
This page shows several updates to Squid Ink from v1.0.1 to v1.0.5 Squid Ink v1.0.5c * Shell rewards from chests have been buffed * The exponential curve for the feeding cost of higher squids has been lowered * Garlich now reduces the ingredient cost of mixing instead of increasing production * Pearls now increase the value of mixed ink by 100% more than before * Fixed an exploit with mixer recipes * Fixed a visual bug showing an incorrect value for the bonus from Volcano * Fixed the Sell Out confirmation window stating outdated bonus gains from pearls Squid Ink v1.0.5b hotfix * Fixed a bug causing people to be unable to mix recipes they already owned before v1.0.5 (if they were under level 100 at time of change) * Changed the 'Recipe' window to display the total amount of ingredients used based on 'Quality' and 'Production' requirements for the selected recipe * In the 'Recipe' window, you can now see how much ink is required to mix a single ink for a recipe by hovering over each ingredient Squid Ink v1.0.5a hotfix * Fixed an exploit with recipe levels Squid Ink v1.0.5 * Complete Mixer overhaul with major changes and game re-balancing * Added a Profile System for both mixers and recipes * Added more achievements * Added a Quick Upgrade Tank button * Super Fuel is now multiplicative instead of additive * You can now see your current Super Fuel bonus by hovering over Super Fuel in the shop window * Fixed a visual bug not showing the correct number of Super Fuel purchases * Settings are now saved to the cloud instead of just locally * You can no longer purchase Investor before your first Sell Out * Fixed an exploit which allowed you to reload the game to re-roll rewards from Business level gifts * Fixed a bug where Business level experience would not increase when ink produced by Squids is too low compared to the experience requirement * Fixed a bug allowing ink and shells to go below 0 * Fixed a bug not updating the Tank Full display when the tank is upgraded * Monuments are now ordered alphabetically and maxed monuments sink to the bottom * Fixed a spelling error in the 'Refund All Monuments' confirmation Disclaimer: Please be aware that changes and re-balancing to existing and future content will likely occur while I am trying to make the game as balanced and stable as possible. This is to provide you all with the most consistent and enjoyable overall experience, up until the game reaches its final version. Squid Ink v1.0.4a * Oyster Monument now produces Pearls based on a percentage of your highest Pearls per hour and your highest Pearls earned from sell out * Oyster Monument has been refunded for everyone due to changes * Ink Stall Monument has been improved to sell every 5 seconds instead of every time the market updates * The ink tank upgrade window now stays open when upgrade is clicked * The version number can now also be seen via the Settings tab * Added a tooltip for the Investor purchase that displays the extra bonus received from the Pearls if purchased * Chests are now clickable while floating in front of the Ink Stall and Oyster Squid Ink v1.0.4a hotfix * Fixed a bug that sometimes caused you to receive one third of the Pearls from every 100th Business level * Fixed a bug that would sometimes allow you to upgrade Monuments 1 level above their max level * Removed doubling Pearls on Sell Out from being factored into Oyster Pearl production * Added a stat to the Stats tab that displays the highest Pearls earned from Sell Out * Added a button in the Stats tab that resets Pearl, Sell Out and Business Level statistics Squid Ink v1.0.4 * Added a new Monument * Changed Oyster Monument - now stacks multiple hours worth of Pearls * Improved Oyster Monument's Pearl production reward per level * Increased the base price of Super Fuel to 1000 (in anticipation of future changes and achievements) * Changed Super Fuel - can now be purchased up to five times instead of only once * Added the ability to view the number of strokes for each squid by hovering over the squid's icon in the squid menu * Added "Unspent Bonus" to the Pearl reward tooltip for clarity that Pearl bonus is only from unspent Pealrs * Added the ability to upgrade mixers when they aren't mixing * Added the ability to use hotkeys to trigger abilities (number keys) * Added a button that triggers all available abilities * Changed the Sell Out button to be bigger and easier to read for normal and small UI * Changed Star Monument description to be clearer * Changed Shell display to round down and feed/upgrade costs to round up (text was truncating display values) * Changed Speed Boat to now collect instantly from tank - no longer creates ink blobs that float up before being applied to storage * Changed the text colour for Monument descriptions in the Monument Purchase window to make them more readable * Fixed the feed display to take into account the Super Fuel bonus * Fixed a bug where the game would hang when unlocking large amounts of skills in one click * Fixed a bug where the game would periodically hang when in the Ink tab with a large amount of mixers in use * Fixed a bug where changing from scientific notation was not updating the display for Doubloons * Fixed Speed Boat from stealing ink when it disappears (disappear bug is still to be fixed) Squid Ink v1.0.3 Released a small update that includes a new squid. This update is smaller than it was intended to be as a few of the tasks took longer than expected. I'm hoping to have the rest of this update out tomorrow. * Added a new squid * Added the ability to double Pearls from Sell Out with Doubloons * Added ability to refund all Monuments for Doubloons * Changed the description of Speed Boat * Added ability to destroy unwanted monuments * Added ability to refund unwanted monuments for Doubloons * Made cloud saving more stable Squid Ink v1.0.2a A small update to fix a few things that weren't working correctly: * Fixed ink tank to show the correct price when upgrading * Speed Boat now gathers coloured ink as well as black ink * Business level gift rewards for every 100th level have been buffed * Business level gift rewards for every 100th level now shows as a different icon * Fixed Volcano Monument * Fixed bug causing lag when Mixer window is open * Reduced the Doubloon cost of Bail Out by half v1.0.2 * Fixed the ink tank inconsistencies for upgrade cost and capacity * Added a Sell All button to the ink menu to allow for selling all ink * Added a toggle to only sell ink not being used by mixers when using the Sell All ink button * Added 75% sell option to ink sell slider * Fixed text-overlapping in Stats panel (now also updates size when small UI is toggled). * Fixed Rich V – Rich X achievement values * Fixed text-overlapping in the Sell Out window * Prevented ability to send empty bug reports, suggestions and queries * The description for the Pineapple Monument now states its cap * Hovering over the Oyster Monument in the Monuements panel will now display the timer cooldown * Added the ability to view mouse-over descriptions for locked Monuments within the Monument shop * Made Efficiency skill description more concise * Changed the in-game position of the Sunken Ship and Oyster Monuments so that the Oyster is not behind the side-menu * Re-balanced the recipes costs of Glowing ink mixes v1.0.1 hotfixes * Temporarily removed the ability to close the side menu by clicking below the sea-line as it was causing chests to not be clickable for some users (will re-introduce this in a future update). * Fixed chests no longer being clickable. v1.0.1 * You can now make the size of the UI smaller by selecting "Small UI" in the settings * Improved image quality of a few UI elements * Fixed typos in Spider Squid's skills * You can now stroke squids when the game is not focused (used to display effect without applying strokes) * Shell rewards from business levels have been increased * The price of unlocking metallic ink mixes have been re-balanced * You can now click below the sea-line to close the side menu * Fixed recipe prices not changing to scientific notation (when enabled) until you click on them Category:Updates __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__